


Art for The Golden Dragon by sidhe_faerie

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aftercamlann 2014. Story is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2185956?view_full_work=true">here</a>.</p><p>Maltese Falcon AU. Merlin races against Morgana to find the Golden Dragon which holds the secret to the location of the source of all magick. Morgana is looking for a long hidden statue but Merlin has the real story from Prime Minister Uther Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon and his singer girlfriend Gwen Leodegrance get caught up between the sorcerers as their race to find the Golden Dragon comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Golden Dragon by sidhe_faerie

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read the summary for this story, I knew I wanted to do a movie poster. Inspiration came from a Google search for 1940s movie posters, The End title card was sidhe_faerie's excellent idea. A big thanks to puckboum and spacealtie for their super-fast beta turnarounds. They both gave me excellent advice, which I incorporated in different versions of the poster.

  
  



End file.
